1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tray apparatus and, in particular, tray apparatus on a mobile support pedestal for the treatment of respiratory patients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the treatment of respiratory patients it is necessary to provide for the storage of medication and medical supplies that are used in the care and treatment of the patient, either in a hospital or at home. It has been found that a major cost of the treatment is attributed to increased spending due to the inefficient handling of medication and unnecessary waste of medication materials and equipment associated with the treatment of the respiratory patient. It is desirable to consolidate as much as possible into a confined area the equipment and medication used on a daily basis in the treatment of the respiratory illness. At the same time proper aseptic procedures must be followed. In this way the quality of patient care and the standard of care is vastly improved with a higher utilization of services. As a result, it is possible to more accurately monitor and control the cost in the treatment of respiratory patients.